<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our Honeymoon by sweetiediqi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836450">Our Honeymoon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetiediqi/pseuds/sweetiediqi'>sweetiediqi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Queen (Band) References</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:40:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetiediqi/pseuds/sweetiediqi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Will a honeymoon feeling last for John and Veronica? Only time will tell.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Deacon/Veronica Tetzlaff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Our Honeymoon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ra_chelB/gifts">Ra_chelB</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone! Today’s the day, a very happy 46th anniversary to John and Veronica! I hope they’re keeping safe and are enjoying their special day, I’ve even got a cake to celebrate! Anyway, here’s my third and final instalment for the week, based on the anniversary prompt, yet I’m also combining it with a honeymoon type feel, and I’m somewhat basing it off the Lana Del Rey song of the same name. This wouldn’t have happened without the lovely john-deacon-fucks and eileen-crys on Tumblr so please thank them for their lovely prompts, fics and drawings for this week, and I hope we’re all still here for Johnica Week 2022. Without further ado, enjoy!</p><p>Warnings: profanity, slight mentioning of naughty business, mentioning of death and infidelity</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Late January 1975; Sorrento, Italy.</p><p>The cool breeze frantically kisses the newlywed couple’s faces, like a parent on the exam results day of their child as the couple admire the view of the bay from their hotel room, almost too good to be true. Away from the prying eyes of Veronica’s parents and the beckoning voices of John’s overly enthusiastic bandmates, just them, the beautiful atmosphere of Italian culture, and an overwhelming feeling of freedom. The couple would have done much more if it weren’t for a rather unexpected surprise in the previous November, causing them to be betrothed immediately. </p><p>This was their honeymoon, and they weren’t going to waste it, taking a trip on a boat to the nearby island of Capri and having a short dip in the warm ocean waves, holding each other as they floated, having an authentic Italian pizza that was initially quite the shock, but went down very well, taking a dive in the hotel pool before going out for the night and admiring the gorgeous firework display on the nearby marina, yet despite all of the beautiful things he’d witnessed on their oddly short honeymoon due to both of them needing to get back to England, John hadn’t seen anything even half as stunning as Veronica that night, in a long strapped dress, a tiny bit of makeup on with her hair in his favourite style, he thought he’d gone to heaven, yet he was already there, with her.</p><p>“Ronnie… you want to come here again someday? The band’s taking up a fair bit of time, but I promise I’ll repay you in the future.” He settled as they walked amongst the lit up streets.</p><p>“I’d love to, it’s gorgeous here… but it’ll never be as gorgeous as you.” She swoons as she gazes at him, the honeymoon feeling truly in her. </p><p>-</p><p>Mid July 1984; Tenerife, Canary Islands.</p><p>The couple were woken up by a stampede of tiny feet to their hotel bed, their two eldest boys going to their father, pulling at his rather odd hairstyle and urging him to get up from his slumber, to which he quickly stirred upon the impact, as the two younger children beckoned to their mother, their only daughter climbing on and kissing her mother’s cheek to wake her.</p><p>“Morning, you cheeky lot! What do you want to do today?” Veronica announced, to which the children all shouted in unison “ice cream!” to which John rolled his eyes, it became a recurring mantra in his head at this point, he could hear it in his sleep! He had to agree though, he couldn’t deal with the guilt and continuous face pulling, as much as it tugged on his heartstrings at how silly his children were. He took the responsibility on taking them out around the surrounding areas as Veronica had a much needed sunbathe at the hotel, having not had much opportunity due to the children’s constant demands to put sun-cream on upon seeing one hint of redness on themselves, yet she understood, getting that trait of worry from her.</p><p>She got a fair couple of hours to sunbathe before hearing the hyperactive voices from the 4 kids of hers, as well as a big kid, the big kid she was honoured to call her husband, although times got rough sometimes, she couldn’t help but love him through everything. He left the kids to have a dip in the pool as he sat with her, yet still in a daze at how gorgeous she was, admiring her figure and how he got to… cuddle her every night! </p><p>“Have a nice time with them, love?” she remarked, seeing them jumping for joy into the pool.</p><p>“Of course, if you take away an ice cream to the nose and public humiliation.” He replies in a snarky tone. </p><p>“Heh, to show my sorrow for you, the late, again short honeymoon’s not over yet, love. If we’re quiet tonight, that is…”</p><p>-</p><p>May 1992; Biarritz, France.</p><p>John never felt so lost, one of the guardian angels of his life seemingly vanished out of thin air, just like that. He couldn’t help but blame himself for it all, although Veronica assured him nothing in this situation was a fault of his at all, hence why they and the kids took to Biarritz, their safe haven as of late, all in an attempt to liven up the man, even if it seemed that it had all been sucked out of him. How he longed to go back to the early days and start it all again, taking care of everyone along the way. To stop any unnecessary floods of tears, the “F word” as they deemed it couldn’t be said in John’s presence, they all understood.</p><p>Veronica and the kids did everything John wished to do, even if it meant Veronica taking the kids out for the day for a beachside walk, leaving him alone in their hotel for a fair while as he let out his sorrow. There was a space missing in the family, and John wanted to lodge himself comfortably back into that space, yet they all knew that it would take a while for him to feel completely comfortable. </p><p>“Hi dad, you alright?” Robert, the eldest of the brood asked as they’d gotten in.</p><p>“A bit better than earlier, mate.” The father replied, a weak smile on his face, patting him on the back. </p><p>“That’s good, dad!” Joshua agreed, going for a hug, while all the other kids huddled around and embraced him, Veronica watching with a slight smile, clutching something in her hand, not clear what it was.</p><p>“Right, you lot get ready for dinner! We’re having tea out, I just need to speak to your dad quickly.” she stated with a wink to them all, smiling as they went to their rooms, to which John raised his eyebrow in confusion.</p><p>“Now, I know this isn’t the most…ideal time for this, but…” she acknowledged as she guided John’s hand behind her back to the object, a pregnancy test…positive.</p><p>“You amaze me… you do know that!” he giggles to himself with glee, the first time he’d truly smiled for a while, as the kids joined them in celebration.</p><p>Perhaps the honeymoon feeling hadn’t truly gone.</p><p>-</p><p>Mid August 2007; Majorca, Spain</p><p>John knew he hadn’t exactly been the model husband, especially in recent years, his heart overruling his head in the worst possible way that a partner would do, he was keen to make it up to Veronica, no matter how long that process may take, he was willing to go to any length to have her back, truly. He knew she loved Spain and it’s culture, thus taking her on a short getaway to spoil her with all the love he had in him.</p><p>They walked in the warm dusk, yet it was cold in parts, both the breeze and tension in the air. Veronica still adored John, every little thing about him, but was still reluctant to go on this holiday, yet couldn’t complain when he offered her a walk when her instinct was to push him in the water as they walked along the pier, it’d be an awful shame if she pushed him in the water…</p><p>“Anyway, enough about that little twat, what do you want to do next?” he commented apologetically, realising he’d been ranting this whole time.</p><p>“Hmm, I was thinking…I owe you an apology.” She revealed, brushing her hand against his after what felt like an eternity since the last time, to which John’s eyes widened.</p><p>“Oh don’t be sill- ahh!” He says as he was cut off by her hand pushing him into the water below, a devilish laugh and smile on her face as she watched him come up, shock now in his eyes.</p><p>“You cheeky little shit!”  he laughed as she jumped in to join him, the nearby families whooping and cheering, Veronica re-emerging from the water, John holding her in his arms.</p><p>“Aww, shame!” she giggled, realising what had happened. She was in love with him all over again.</p><p>“What’re you going to do about my suit then, missus?” he joked.</p><p>“Nothing, always liked you a bit wet anyway.” She revealed with a wink.</p><p>“Heh, naughty girl. But are you my naughty girl though?” he teased jokingly.</p><p>“Oh, god yes!” she giggled, holding his face as they kissed, still in the water.<br/>
The honeymoon feeling was still there, just a bit buried away.</p><p>-</p><p>January 2021; Sorrento, Italy. (If corona wasn’t a thing!)</p><p>They were back where it all started, yet were a hell of a lot different than they were back then, they didn’t care however. They weren’t going to live forever, so they were about to make the most of the rest of their years, both in retired bliss. They’d gone through a hell of a lot together, and although they’d been through a lot of emotional turmoil, they still adored every inch of each other. </p><p>Veronica would be lying if she said she didn’t swoon when John asked her for a dip in the pool, fighting with the water like little kids, and he couldn’t help but look twice as she sunbathed while reading a book she was into, his pupils widening at the mere thought of her. It turned to a day they knew all too well. January 18th. He’d offered to take her out to a place he’d heard amazing reviews about, yet Veronica had other ideas. She took him to a place that looked somewhat familiar, but couldn’t place his finger around the significance of it until she told him.</p><p>“Remember this walk we took back in ’75, love?” she commented, smiling at the memory.</p><p>“Of course, you’re in the same dress!” John replied with a smile.</p><p>“The view’s still as gorgeous as I remember it being, love… but guess what?” she went on, him letting out a soft “what?”</p><p>“It’s still not as gorgeous as you, and it never will be as gorgeous as you.” She swooned as he dived softly to her lips.</p><p>“This is it, isn’t it?” he said with a smile as she joined.</p><p>“Our honeymoon.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>